emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Dingle
Benedict Alan "Ben" Dingle was one of Zak Dingle's sons, and the first ever Dingle to appear in the show. Storylines Backstory Ben was born on the 18th February 1974 to Zak Dingle and Nellie Dingle. He was one of several siblings, including Tina Dingle, Sam Dingle, Butch Dingle and Nathan Dingle. Local farmer Joe Sugden knew Ben when he was a child. However, Joe and the Dingles stayed away from each other while living in the same village. Ben grew up as a typical Dingle, always getting into trouble. 1994 On one August evening in 1994, during a rave, Ben arrived. He nearly mowed down Dave Glover, who was saved by Joe Sugden and this resulted in a fight with Luke McAllister and Biff Fowler. When Ben was throwing fists at Luke, Luke hit him back and Ben suddenly collapsed and was pronounced dead later in hospital. It transpired that Ben died of inhalation of blood after being hit by Luke. It was later announced by a professor that Ben had died of a rare heart defect, but the Dingles refused to believe this, however, theorising that the McAllisters had managed to hide evidence, considering that one of the doctors who examined Ben's body was Luke's father. Legacy Throughout the rest of 1994 and up to July 1995, the Dingles made the McAllister's life hell. As Bernard was a doctor, the Dingles thought he had lied about Ben's heart defect to get Luke off a manslaughter charge. Ben's sister Tina "befriended" Luke and said that she was pregnant so they agreed to marry. On their wedding day in July 1995, Tina jilted Luke, saying she could never forgive him for Ben's death. Luke tried to get revenge on Tina but died in the process. Tina felt bad but she was the only Dingle to feel that. In March 2000, Ben's brother Butch died in a bus crash and was buried in the same grave. Underneath the names and dates the grave says "Dead but always Dingles". Ben's brother Sam visited Ben's grave in July 2006. Sam's wife Alice Dingle was dying of cancer at the time. In 2012, Zak had mental health problems and had delusions where he mentioned Ben Dingle. He got some events mixed up when he said "Butch Dingle is dead. Luke McAllister has to pay". Butch died 5 years after Luke did. Notes * Ben was the first member of the Dingle family to appear in ''Emmerdale, ''even though he only appeared in two episodes. Originally the Dingles were bought in just to appear in a few episodes "to cause some bother in the village" but proved popular with viewers so were made regulars, and the rest is history. * Ben's actual date of death is somewhat unclear. Following Ben and Luke's fight in Episode 1893 (9th August 1994), Ben is said to be still unconscious in hospital at the start of Episode 1894 (11th August 1994). At the end of this episode, Bernard McAllister receives a phone call informing him of Ben's death. To add to the confusion, Ben's gravestone in the village lists his death as the 19th August 1994. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1974 births Category:1994 deaths Category:Dingle family Category:1994 minor characters